


Snow Day

by talefeathers



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Brother Feels, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the very edge of a dream he was having, Mercutio faintly heard his brother’s voice.  He couldn’t parse out what he was shouting about, however, until the younger boy jumped on top of him, bouncing Mercutio’s mattress and shaking his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s snowing!” Valentine repeated giddily, and as much as Mercutio hated being pulled from such a warm sleep he couldn’t help a groggy smile.  “Come on, get up!  Get up!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

On the very edge of a dream he was having, Mercutio faintly heard his brother’s voice. He couldn’t parse out what he was shouting about, however, until the younger boy jumped on top of him, bouncing Mercutio’s mattress and shaking his shoulder.

“It’s snowing!” Valentine repeated giddily, and as much as Mercutio hated being pulled from such a warm sleep he couldn’t help a groggy smile. “Come on, get up! Get up!”

Mercutio managed to drag himself out of bed, yawning. He mechanically wrapped himself up in a sweater, scarf and coat, then let his brother pull him out the back door. They passed their uncle on the way, grinning over a steaming cup of coffee at the kitchen table.

“Have fun,” he said with a little wave, half-laughing at Valentine’s eagerness.

Finally the crisp air burst upon his face, and Mercutio was at last galvanized into true wakefulness. Their backyard was blanketed in clean, sparkling snow, and when Mercutio looked up to the sky he felt more little crystals of it brushing cold kisses onto his cheeks, nose, and forehead.

He exhaled, just letting the icy air hold him for a bit.

And that’s when a hard-packed ball of wet, sticky snow collided with his face. Laughing, he remembered why he was here.

“Lack-witted cur!” he shouted, scooping snow into his gloves as quickly as he could while his brother ran off, laughing breathlessly. “You shall pay for that, you knave! You rogue!”

They waged a mighty snowball war, then, as had been the first snow tradition since Val had been just a toddler. It ended as it always did: with both boys collapsing into the snow together, laughing and gasping, their cheeks rosy and their fingers numb.

“It never feels like winter ‘til it snows,” Valentine said, closing his eyes briefly as he caught his breath.

“Yeah,” Mercutio agreed. “You know what would really bring it home, though?”

“Nope,” Valentine joked. “No idea.”

Mercutio sighed before smushing a handful of snow into his brother’s face.

“Don’t take that tone with me,” he said, standing while his brother laughed and sputtered. “I think what you _meant_ to say was, ‘Oh, hot chocolate, Mercutio, certainly! That sweet nectar of the season which I would _never_ disparage my brother’s obsession with!’”

Valentine couldn’t respond through his laughter, so he only nodded, holding out his arms for Mercutio to pull him up with. The two of them then stepped back into the warmth of a cozy Sunday morning, settling onto the couch with the mugs their uncle had left waiting for them.


End file.
